The present invention relates to the field of information management, and more specifically, to providing an information resource where news about information stored is updated and sent to users of the system.
In business, there is an adage: “the right ten minutes in front of the right person is worth more than a year at your desk.” This is because it is people that make things happen, and connecting with the right person can give you the resources, access or credibility you may need to advance your business. So it is important for a business person to remain updated on news and other events, that can help them gain the credibility or access they need with others.
Some social networks include Facebook™ and LinkedIn™. Trademarks indicated in this patent application are the property of their respective owners. If the world is a pyramid of people, with the “most important” being at the top, Facebook is the masses at the bottom and LinkedIn is the middle-level managers in the middle. However, there is no social network that caters to the world's most “influential people.” These people try to keep a low profile, do not promote themselves, and generally do not want the general public contacting through electronic means. This means that, even if these people have a profile on these sites, they will not spend time completing their profile in great detail and will not update their profiles with new information.
Furthermore, other systems may not have ways to receive news updates on relationships a user already has, but wants to nurture. These systems do not offer a convenient way to follow or “catch up” with persons, especially if these persons do not post updates on social networking sites. Another problem is that these alerts are limited by words selected by a user when they specify whom to follow. For example, a news event is generated when John Smith's wife donates money to a philanthropy benefiting cancer research. However, since John Smith himself is not included in the news event, this may not appear in a news update for John Smith even though a person closely related to him (i.e., his spouse) made a donation.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information resource where information is continually entered into a robust system that presents news information on entities in an accurate, concise, and digestible way.